Dark Broly
|Occupation = |Allegiance = Dark Empire |FamConnect = Paragus: Xeno (father) |Counterparts = Broly Future Broly Bio-Broly }} , known as after being corrupted, is an incarnation of Broly from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Dark Empire. Appearance Broly Dark is only ever shown in his Super Saiyan 4 state. Along with this, Broly is also wearing the Time Breaker Mask and is infused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. His outfit is identical to his original counterpart's attire, with only the colors changed. His wristbands and boots are black, along with his sash. Along with this change, he wears dark teal pants. Personality Like his main timeline counterpart, Broly is full of rage and shares the same deep hatred for Goku. However, possibly due to being controlled he is much less talkative, only shown to yell "Kakarot!" several times in anger. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Super Namekian Saga After being merged with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly is captured by the Dark Empire. Mechikabura wants to know if it is possible to control a Dark Dragon Ball host using a Time Breaker mask and so he has Demon God Towa and Paragus: Xeno go to place one on Broly, turning him into Broly Dark. ;Broly Dark Saga The mind control attempt is less than successful and Broly Dark begins rampaging in the Demon Realm. Towa and Paragus try to get him under control but cannot. Goku: Xeno shows up from a time portal, angering Broly who breaks off part of his mask. As this goes on, Mechikabura watches and laughs in amusement. Paragus attempts to control Broly again but is punched into the time portal. Broly Dark then attacks Towa and Goku, hitting Towa so hard she reverts to her base state. Mira then appears and absorbs Towa, Broly Dark and Mira then begin fighting evenly. Goku gets up and turns into a Super Saiyan 4. Broly, Mira, and Goku fire their strongest attacks at each other, Broly is knocked unconscious in the struggle and his Dark Dragon Ball is taken. Power Mechikabura does not consider Broly Dark a threat, simply laughing in amusement as Broly Dark rampaged in his castle. Broly Dark is able to easily hold an advantage over both Paragus: Xeno and Demon God Towa at the same time. Broly Dark is able to easily knock down base Goku: Xeno and hit Demon God Towa so hard she reverts to her base form. Broly Dark proves to be an even match for Mira (Towa absorbed) in battle. He participates in a three-way the battle between himself, Mira (Towa absorbed) and Super Saiyan 4 Goku - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. Broly is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. Techniques and Special Abilities * – Broly Dark's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan 4 Fused with Dark Dragon Ball Broly was fused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, he briefly appears in this state chained up in Mechikabura's castle, prior to receiving a Time Breaker mask and becoming Broly Dark. Broly Dark Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 form fuses with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, and is then given a Time Breaker mask, becoming . Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada Battles *Broly Dark vs. Towa (Demon God) and Paragus: Xeno *Broly Dark vs. Goku: Xeno, Towa (Demon God) and Paragus: Xeno *Broly Dark vs. Mira (Towa Absorbed) vs. Goku: Xeno (Base/Super Saiyan 4) Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation es:Broly Dark Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBH Characters